


Proposal

by lethallady



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethallady/pseuds/lethallady
Summary: When Tenma and Mika had been dating for five years and they still haven't decided on marrying, Ken decides that he should give Tenma a push on the back.
Relationships: Shidou Mika/Kudou Tenma





	Proposal

Ken was sitting on a park bench waiting for him. Why had Ken asked him to come to a park? “Ken!” Tenma called to get his attention. Ken spotted him and Tenma realised his expression. He looked...somewhat indignant, possibly determined, and slightly exasperated. Well, actually, very exasperated. “Tenma-san! Seriously, five years? None of you have made a move yet?” It took him a few seconds to get what he was talking about. If he was talking about what he thinks he was talking about-

“Eh, Ken, what are you-”

He pouted, arms akimbo, “You know full well what I’m talking about! Seriously, I can’t believe not one of you two had proposed! You’ve been dating for five years, you technically act like a married couple, why not make it official?!” Tenma swallowed nervously. So he was right in thinking that Ken was talking about him and Mika, and he wasn’t glad that he was right. Somehow, he really didn’t have the nerves to say the ‘four words’. To be honest, those ‘four words’ had been going around his head for a while, but he just couldn’t say them aloud to Mika. “Answer me, Tenma-san!” Ken urged impatiently.

Tenma took several seconds waiting for some brilliant reply to spring to mind, but all that he could come up with was, “Well, I, yeah, can’t, um, really say, you know, those four words, you know what I mean?”

Ken furrowed his brows and sighed, “Tenma-san, you really need someone to help you do that? Alright, first, let’s buy an engagement ring.” He dragged him towards his motorcycle. 

“Wait wha-” It was so sudden that Tenma was at a loss for words. 

* * *

Tenma stared at the engagement ring in the box. He didn’t know what to say of this...but they did need to get a move-on, as Ken said. It’s ridiculous how he was ready to face death to bring harmony to Earth, and act like such a scaredy-cat at the thought of proposing to Mika, and before that, it was confessing to her of his feelings. That had been so hard...he had tried through several occasions, but it was so hard just to say ‘I like you’. In the end he didn’t say it in a very straightforward way, either. Ken nudged him out of his thoughts, “You and Onee-chan are meeting up tonight, right?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“That’s your chance!” Something about Ken’s face told him that if he didn’t propose tonight, then he would be in big trouble. Sometimes he could see how Ken and Mika are siblings, and this was one of those ‘sometimes’. 

Tenma nodded, “Eh, al-alright,” he stuttered. 

* * *

“Tenma!” Tenma had tried to not jump whenever Mika did those ‘surprise entrances’. But he always jumped. Every, single, time. Either that he gets surprised very easily or Mika is a professional at this. Naturally, he jumped. Mika laughed, “Got you again.”

Tenma grumbled, “When do you not. I’m going to get you one time. Watch out.” 

She simply shrugged, like she didn’t believe that would ever happen. He even doubted it himself. But, there is still hope. “You’re the least sneaky person I’ve ever met, you know. You’re also very bad at hiding secrets and very bad at hiding your feelings behind a poker face. Why are you looking so nervous? I could tell from afar by your posture.”

Another thing she was good at, knowing what he felt at a glance. At least he could do that, too? Tenma shuffled his feet nervously, “Well, I mean...let’s find some open space, hm?” Mika raised an eyebrow skeptically. Hopefully she didn’t work it out yet. They found themselves an open lawn to sit down. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and Mika leaned her head on his shoulder. He remembered how awkward it was the first times they have done these sorts of things. It was a full moon, with a clear sky, dotted with sparkling stars, which reminded him of the sparkling engagement ring…

Without thinking, he said, “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” He did read somewhere that it’s a, well, maybe artistic way of saying ‘I love you’. He wasn’t sure, but it did sound, romantic, not that he could decide what is romantic and what’s not. 

Mika chuckled softly, “You said once that it means ‘I love you’ or something, right?”

“I did?”

“From what I remember, yeah, but well, if I take that literally, yes, it is beautiful especially if there are stars. A plain moon isn’t as an attractive a sight as a moon surrounded by stars,” she sighed contently, “How far do you think we humans could explore into the depths of the mysterious space?” 

He shrugged, “If aliens could travel from their planets to Earth, we can do it too, but you know that I won’t know exactly how far.”

“Yeah, I know, but I want someone who doesn’t have that much knowledge of space’s opinion.”

“Should I feel honoured?”

“Probably,” her hand brushed against his thigh, “Hey, what’s in your pocket?”

“Uh, huh?” Crap, she felt it-

“There’s this cube thing in your pocket. Did Ken give you a 3D cube model or something?” 

His heart was racing, and he gulped and took a deep breath to calm himself down, “Well, Mika, uh,” he turned to look at her directly, “I- will, will you…” Mika’s eyes were too distracting. He shouldn’t have looked at her directly, but it felt more official and proper to directly face her and propose, right? He could see some realisation in her eyes, and he took another deep breath, and, trying to keep his voice level, he said, “We’ve been dating for five years, and Ken’s getting very impatient, so, Mika, will you marry me?” 

She gaped at him. She looked surprised that he was able to say a complete sentence. He was surprised as well, to be very honest. Then, she pulled him in to kiss him. After they broke apart, she said, “You didn’t have to add in the part about Ken being impatient, but yes, of course...I will.” He beamed at her, and pulled out the box containing the engagement ring. When he opened it, Mika gasped, “It actually looks pretty.” He took her left hand and slipped it through her ring finger. 

“You would look funny in a wedding dress though.”

She scowled, and punched his arm lightly, “Shut up, I bet you don’t know how to tie a tie.”


End file.
